One day on mount silver
by pokemoncha
Summary: green goes up on mount silver to visit red. too bad he doesn't know what red is planning to do with him. warning: contains rape and wrong use of venusaur's vines. Redxgreen.


**Okay… dafuq did I just do? I wrote… tentacle porn? No way. I'm terrible. Anyway, oneshot, so don't expect anything too fancy.**

**Warning: contains rape and wrong use of venusaur's vines. Redxgreen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't see ash growing up yet, or being replaced by a better character, so I probably don't own pokemon.**

**Enjoy.**

**…**

Green huffed out an exhausted breath. He was going up on mount. Silver for the umpteenth to try and get red off of the mountain. So far it had failed, and that antisocial bastard hadn't even acknowledged that he was there. Sometimes he wondered what drove him to even keep coming, but he knew that if he didn't come, red would probably starve to death, as he always had to bring him food.

He sighed in relief when he finally reached red's cave. "hey red! I'm here with some-" his sentence was cut off with a yelp as a vine caught him by the waist and lifted him up. It was red's venusaur, he realized. Red himself was standing next to his pokemon. "WHAT THE HELL RED?!" he roared.

Red didn't acknowledge green's angry screaming and merely commanded venusaur to undress green.

Green's eyes widened in shock at the command and tried to struggle out of the seed pokemon's grip, which failed spectacularly. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO!" he screamed, his voice carrying a panicking undertone.

Red looked down. "green." he said, voice raw and scratchy from not being used much. "I'm sorry green, but I can't wait anymore. I want you." He snapped his head up, looking green directly in the eyes. "I'm just taking what belongs to me."

Green was really panicking right now. Venusaur had managed to get most of his clothes off already and he had no idea how to get himself out of this situation. He cringed when venusaur removed his final piece of clothing, his boxers. "red, stop this! You're not thinking right! let me go!" he shouted, feeling tears gather at the corners of his eyes. He gasped when he felt venusaur's vines force his legs open and prod his anus. He started trashing, screaming, anything that could get some sense into red. "d-don't do this r-red… I- I don't want this… p-please…" he whimpered.

Red didn't even blink at green's plea. "prepare him." he commanded venusaur.

Green let out a whimper when he felt the vine slip inside him, slowly stretching him. He let the tears run freely over his face. He knew nobody would able to help him and that he would be raped by his childhood friend, no matter what he did now. He watched as red started undressing himself, his erection obvious trough his boxers. When the boxers came off too, he gasped. Red had one freaking beast of a dick, much bigger than his own.

Red lustfully stared at the terrified green, his cries of pain and fear only arousing him further. He really just wanted to take green at this moment, but he enjoyed green being harassed by venusaur pretty sexy in its own way. He spat in his hand and started stroking his dick, lubing it up to put it in green. "venusaur…" he slowly said. "that's enough. I want him for myself now. put him down in front of me, be make sure he doesn't run."

Green sobbed loudly as venusaur pulled its vines out of him and put him down in front of red and held him there, spreading his legs wide open, making plenty of room for red to fuck him. he looked at red, who was taking in his features greedily, tracing a battle scar on his chest with one finger. "you have a pretty body, green… too perfect not to love…" he heard red murmur. It didn't make him feel any less scared.

Red looked green in the eyes, those wonderful, marvelous, teary with fear filled green eyes. It was downright fucking sexy. He started kissing green's neck, chest and thighs, occasionally slowing down to suck and bite, creating large hickeys. When he reached his dick, he decided to do green a favor, and took it in his mouth, sucking and teasing the organ. He mentally smirked when he heard green trying to stop himself from moaning. He kept doing this for a few minutes before releasing green's cock, earning a wanting whine from him. he chuckled. "don't worry, I'll give you more pleasure soon."

Green panted, cursing himself for letting red pleasure him that way. Well, it wasn't like he could do anything about it. venusaur was still holding him down, leaving him unable to move. He was ripped right out of his thoughts and flinched when he felt red's hard cock pressing up against his ass. he stared fearfully at red. "s-stop red. y-you won't p-pleasure me that w-way. Y-you're going to hurt m-me." He said, panicking big time.

Red merely smiled at him. "it'll feel great. For both of us. You'll love it." and with that, he started pushing inside green.

Green screamed in pain. Red didn't even bother letting him adjust and started thrusting right away and green was sure something tore inside him, because it hurt so much. "s-stop!" he cried. "pl-please red! you're hurting me! Stop!" it was no use. Red kept going, even sped up, slamming his dick harder into green, who couldn't do anything else but scream and beg for red to stop. Red thought it was just all the more arousing.

Soon enough, red reached his limit, and cried out in pleasure when he came inside green. He stayed still for a moment, riding out his orgasm, but then crashed down on green, satisfied with himself. After a while he pulled out of green. returning venusaur to his pokeball. "from now on you're staying here. I'm never going to let you leave me again." he stood up, picking the sobbing and shaking green up and lay him down somewhere further in the cave. He noticed green was bleeding, but he didn't really care about it. green was his and that was all that mattered.

Green curled into fetal position, feeling his lower body throb with pain. He had to get out of here, else it would happen again, he knew. He had to get down and tell everyone what happened. But for now he supposed it was better to let his body rest for the rest of the day and flee tomorrow.

Soon he drifted off to sleep.

…

When green woke up, he dressed himself as quickly as he could, ignoring the nagging pain in his lower back and hoping to get away before red woke up. When he was done, he looked at the sleeping form of red before making a break for the entrance, running as fast as his feet allowed him.

Upon reaching the entrance, however, he was shocked to see snorlax was in the way, leaving him unable to escape. He cursed. Red must've thought he would try to escape and let snorlax block the way and-

"going somewhere, green?"

Green flinched when he heard red's voice right behind him. He turned around quickly to see that red, indeed, was standing right behind him. he shivered. "s-stay away from me. Let me out." He managed to say.

Red merely chuckled. "why would I? you have a great body. I think you should punished for trying to leave…"

Green backed off, knowing what was going to happen and knowing what red meant by punishing him.

And from then on, this happened everyday again.

Only difference was, that green eventually started to enjoy it.

**…**

**I probably killed a few brains out there. **

**Anyway, as always, review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
